The Secret Ed of Arrietty
The Secret Ed of Arrietty 'is a season 1 episode of Me and The Eds: 2085 as well as the debut of the new character, Arrietty. Plot The episode opens with Edd reading the story "The Borrowers" to Sarah and Jimmy's kindergarten class. Edd walks to English class remembering the stories of the Borrowers his mother told him. Edd uses his Edboy Brace to unlock his locker and puts the book in his backpack. Elsewhere, a small Borrower, named Arrietty makes her apperance at the school and sneaks to the school cafeteria. She sneaks to the dessert counter and steals some raisins off of cookies and a slice of fruit. She makes her way back to her meeting place to find a rat eating her father. She is able to scare off the creature, but is upsetted by her father's death. She stamps her pin weapon through the floor and lands in Edd's locker, when she buries her head in her knees and begins to cry. The clock strikes 3 and school is done for the week. Prime asks if Edd would like to join him and Ilana for dinner at Bubby's Grill. Edd says he has community service, but will catch up with them at the restaurant. After walking them out, Edd hears a faint sound of crying coming from the hall. He then hears the sound become louder and louder as he walks toward his locker. He slowly unlocks and opens it to see Arrietty sitting there. Her cries turn to screams at the sight of each other. Edd tells her he will not hurt her. He notices she is still sniffling, so he gives her a small tissue. After she calms down and wipes the tears out of her eyes, she introduces herself. She explains she has been wanting to meet a "bean" for a long time. Edd helps her onto his shoulder and asks her if she would like to meet his friends. Just behind him, Eddy comes out with a dunce cap hot-glued to his head. Arrietty tries to say no, as she fears they will be like Eddy. Edd says to trust him. At Bubby's, Prime and Ilana are joined by Ed, Eddy, and Edd, who introduces them to Arrietty. She is a little nervous, but kindly says hello to everyone at the table, Prime gestures his pointer finger toward her, requesting a handshake, but all she can shake is his fingernail. Prime asks where she met him. He explains he found her. Ilana asks her where her family is. Arrietty explains that her family died earlier that day and she is now alone. Edd offers her a place to stay. Elsewhere, MegaKev hears of Arrietty and thinks he could use her as a sideshow freak to make some money. At the house, Arrietty finds she needs a bed to sleep on. Ed, thinking ahead, stole a bed out of Sarah's dollhouse not too long ago. Prime and Edd sew together a few sheets and pillows for her. The next morning, Edd finds her missing. Under the sheets is a small note from Kevin, saying either they surrender the Edboy Relics or Arrietty dies. Edd says he's not going down without a fight and slips the Edboy Brace onto his wrist. Prime, Ed, and Eddy follow him to the racecar track where MegaKev has her tapped to a pole. The four show up and activate their relics and engage. Ed uses the Scepter to try and trap MegaKev in a tomb of stone, unsucessful. Eddy uses the Ring to free Arrietty. Edd uses the Brace to generate baking powder vapor bomb, which has been tested, to escape. MegaKev swears he will find those dorks and make them pay. Back at the Edd-Prime household, Edd finishes patching up some holes in Arrietty's clothes and offers her a place to stay. The episode ends with her asking Prime and Edd an interesting question.....could they grow her to the size of a human? Quotes *'Arrietty: (her cries turn to screams) Stay back, I have a weapon. *'Edd': Relax. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. My name is Double Dee. You? *'Arrietty': Arrietty, my name is Arrietty. *'Edd': That's a sweet name. I have some friends who would love to meet you. *'Arrietty': I hope so. Up until I met you, some people think I'm a freak. *'Edd': Don't listen to them. I know about you. You will love my friends. *'Prime': Wow, a real Borrower. Nice to meet you. *'Arrietty': Same to you. Double Dee, you weren't kidding. *'Ilana': Arrietty, if you don't mind my asking, where are your friends? *'Arrietty': They died. I was told to gain the trust of some humans and live among them. *'Edd': Well, there's always room for one more at our house. Why don't you stick with us? *'Arrietty': I'd like that. *'MegaKev': A Borrower, eh? This I can use...as a sideshow freak! *'Edd': There ya go. Is there anything else we can get you? *'Arrietty': Actually, I would like ask of you a favor. *'Prime': Sure. *'Edd': Anything. *'Arrietty': Could you.....make me the size of a human? Trivia *The title comes from the Disney movie, The Secret World of Arrietty. *The plot is based on the creator's piece of Arrietty fanfiction where Arrietty is grown to the size of a human and live among them. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers